A developing cartridge including a developing roller is known in the art. The developing cartridge is attachable to and detachable from a drum cartridge including a photosensitive drum. The photosensitive drum is rotatable about an axis extending in a first direction.
A conventional developing cartridge includes a casing and a developing roller. The casing defines an accommodation chamber for accommodating developing agent. The developing roller is positioned at one side of the accommodation chamber in a second direction. The drum cartridge has one end portion and another end portion away from the one end portion in the second direction. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum and a pressure member. The photosensitive drum is positioned at the one end portion of the drum cartridge. The pressure member is positioned at the other end portion of the drum cartridge. The casing of the developing cartridge is pressed by the pressure member when the developing cartridge is attached to the drum cartridge. Thus, the developing roller is pressed against the photosensitive drum.